


Five Years Later

by nanye_i_arato_angaina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: canon au with references to the end, weird verb tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanye_i_arato_angaina/pseuds/nanye_i_arato_angaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this post on tumblr about the possibility of Dean being Lucifer's vessel, and I wrote a little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Later

The post this is based on is [here](http://saminawhitesuit.tumblr.com/post/74567125004/deanamulet-deansass-thejadedkiwano-you). Also I'm super unsure about this so I'm throwing out there and running.

 

* * *

 

"Hello, Sam," Dean's voice greeted softly.

"Dean?"

Sam knew the answer before the question had left his lips.

"Get out. Now."

"Sam. Is that any way to treat a guest? Tsk. Your manners don't seem to have improved after your time with... Amelia, was it?"

"Shut up. _Excorci-_ "

"Sam, Sam, Sam. You should have learned by now."

The hunter paled.

"No, you can't, it's not possible-"

"Not so much fun on that side either, is it, Sam?"

_The memory of Dean talking to him, convinced he was still in there somewhere, trying to call him back, of Dean kneeling, his face covered in blood, as Sam couldn't stop his fist from slamming into it again and again and again was as clear now as it ever had been._

Lucifer was still talking as he forced the memories away.

"I'm afraid your friend Crowley rather overreached himself, and no angels to take the fall this time, either. Just little old me."

"Dean would never say yes to you."

"I think, Sam, you overestimate your brother's sense of self-worth," the devil said with Dean's voice. "Oh, he resisted, of course, at first, like he did in Hell, but as soon as I was finished with Crowley and mentioned retrieving you again, he made an offer that even I couldn't resist.

"You, Sam, are interesting, as is the funny angel that is Castiel, but Dean Winchester was a whole other animal altogether. He willingly accepted the Mark of Cain from the man- demon- himself, did you know? Didn't stop to hear the terms and conditions, just agreed. Oh, he thought he had a good reason, but my Knights are rather special, and I couldn't very well let him walk around free with the ability to kill them."

Sam hadn't thought the sound of the devil's voice could have gotten any more terrifying, but the familiarity of some parts of his brothers voice, his posture, was made all the more terrifying by the differences. And yet Sam couldn't find it in him do anything to stop it. He just kept listening.

"Did he ever tell you what happened in that potential future Zachariah forced him into? There was one conversation in particular that probably had him concerned for your safety, rather than his own, but I would have told him 'we' and he would have heard 'Sam, the Devil, and I', because that was how Dean's mind worked. But in that possible future, Sam Winchester would be a thing of the past, even though I would be walking around in your body. 'I'll see you in five years,' I would have told him, and now, despite the choices you made, despite the decisions you altered, I still ended up here.

"And I win. So I win."


End file.
